mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1 Afternoon: End of month Kvas
Jacy gave Dimitri a moment on the porch of that run down bar (where they just ditched the Alliance Fed.) The big russian seemed deep in thought as he looked around at the terrain. Jacy gave Dimitri another moment and the big man looked up at the sky. Jacy gave Dimitri a third moment as she watched an orange robed woman walk into the bar behind them. Then Jacy cleared her throat loudly and smacked Dimitri playfully on the ass. “Snap out of it big boy. So what’s this other business you have on Santo? Let’s get on with it so we can get back to the ship. This sun is murder on my fair complexion.” Jacy didn’t get outside much as may have been evident by her desire to stay clean at all times, keep her hands soft as baby kitten noses and her hair as straight and tangle free as possible. Still, if she was going to traipse through this backwater it was good to do it on the arm of someone big and strong. And the Captain had made it an order so there was that. Dimitri took the smack unmoving. He shifted his gaze downwards. "I need to acquire components for a certain project of mine. I need several strong electromagnets, or something that could generate a field, some good lengths of conductor, a strong dynamic switch, some parts to create some materials to make some compact high voltage cells that can hold the power of several facking lighting bolts, black bread, water, raisins, sugar, some hermetically sealable jars and labels. Those are essential at the moment, but worst case I can make do." Jacy gave Dimitri a stern look and shook her head. She didn’t like the sound of this project of his. She didn’t think the Captain would approve either. “Look big boy, you’re on thin ice here. We both are. So spill the beans right now; what’s this certain project of yours for. We aren’t picking up components for a weapon,” she looked around and dropped her voice to a near hiss, “while we’re trying to fly low on the radar after ditching a nigh dead Alliance Officer you nigh killed and stuffed in a box.” “Now come on; we’ll go buy your black bread, water, raisins, sugar, hermetically sealed jars and labels. Those are essential at the moment, right?” "What is long flight without kvas?" Dimitri looked around himself and picked a flow of traffic to follow. Where there is people, there is wares. Dimitri carved a path through the crowd, creating a brief swath for the woman Jacy to cross through. 'Oppa, all these bodies. Blin, I can't wait to get time to myself.' While stomping along through the market and absentmindedly looking for some semblance of produce, something glinted. Just out of the peripherals of his vision. 'Vat is this?' He quickly turned to it, sharply cutting through the crowd, coming to stop in front of a booth. His eyes quickly fell upon it. By far the most familiar thing he's seen since his faithful day. The most gaudy, thick, ropey, gopnik chain, resting, sadly on the neck of a squat, gaily dressed Man. Dimitri stared at it for good long moments, a sad smile behind his thickly bearded face. The man did not take kindly to this gawking gopnik, sharply saying, and pulling Dim out of his daze, "Quing hai! What's wrong there big man, you see something you like?" Dimitri started at this sudden injecture but quickly shook himself from it. "Ah, privet brod. I am in search of ingredients for a special drink. Kvas. Where can I find some decent produce in this market?" The man looked confused but quickly shook it off. "Depends. What kind of brew?" "Kvas" "Right, left, two rights and a sharp turn left, you should see plenty of what you need. Now GET you oaf!" Dimitri walked off, unmoving (which was hard to do because motion required movement.) He followed the path, taking his ingredients as he saw them. He lugged them in a crate under his arm, looking sheepishly to Jacy when it came time to purchase anything. This would surely be worth it. Engine room kvas. While he was at it, Dimitri glanced at some striped cloths and some old busted out cortexs. 'Now is not the time. Next time. When it is new month, cyka.'